kc_our_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
King Henrogi the Benjinaps
King Henrogi (the Benjinaps) was King and Emperor of the Alifca from 1794, and King of the Four States Empire from 1817 to 1838, at which point he abdicated due to ill health and threats of suicide, to which his parliament had repsonded by recommending his abdication. King or 'Emperor' Henrogi was best known for unifying four states and being a ruthlessly effective yet 'loving' leader. He was greatly effective as a leader and loved by his people, however he was plagued with usurpers who sought to attain the crown for themselves. He purged his privy council, replacing them for entirely new advisors, and regularly replaced his military leaders. He commissioned a secret service to aid him in being completely invulnerable to outside threats, and he also managed to improve relations with the Second Mackan Empire, as well as with the Supreme Court of Ficko. Furthermore, he united Four States; Alifca, of which he was already emperor, Kanchatica, which joined after an alliance which would eventually expire, in the hopes that Henrogi might be able to help the people out of the reign of Galipse, the heir to the throne, dissident son of Queen Napolk, who willingly signed the treaty, as well as Almesta, which surrendered their sovereignty in exchange for religious and sexual freedom, which was granted, following the Almestan conquests of Henrogi. Finally, the Upper Indismelt Province also surrendered after invasion, in exchange for the promise of economic investment. Personal Life King Henrogi the Benjnaps was born unto Arcane Babilips Wush and Alexa Palexa Wush. His father was deemed unfit to lead after the death of his grandmother, Queen James Wush II, due to a mental deficiency he bore that meant he had a reduced IQ. The Privy Council of Queen James decided it would be necessary for Arcane's son, Bambog Henrogi, to take the throne. Henrogi married twice during his life. His first wife was Jenise Dell Car, a Dongan immigrant and poet, whom he married aged 28, in 1789, after two years of knowing her. In 1792, his wife had an affair with another woman, Janithan Ethellin, who was sentenced to 17 years prison after the event. Henrogi, however, forgave his wife, knowing of Ethellin's deceptive nature. Janithan Ethellin had been one of his own advisors. She was shortly replaced, before her arrest, as it was believed she was trying to exert influence over the co-monarch. The Alifcan throne was ruled by regents for 4 years before Henrogi took the throne in 1794, aged 33, his coronation witnessed by the Chancellor of the Grand State of Indismelt, as well as the Fickolean Supreme Judge Jerihome. Henrogi lived a life of fear and depression, and after his first wife, Jenise Dell Car, whom he was said to have loved very dearly, died, he fell into such a depression that he feared he might abdicate, however he was disuaded by his peers. Henrogi continued to rule the throne, and in 1818, shortly after his accession to the throne of the Four States, he married Fervence Candy-Can, a beautiful chambermaid in whom Henrogi was said to have had an initial infatuation, but later disinterest. Candy-Can became known for her drug use as well as her sexual promiscuity, as the King spent most of his time ruling. In 1851, shortly before Henrogi himself would die, she died due to prolonged liver problems likely resulting from drug use. First Reign (Alifcan Empire) King Henrogi came to the throne in 1794, and was coronated in a ceremony witnessed by Jogoist religious leaders, as well as the Supreme Judge of Ficko. He was 33 at the time of his accession, and intended on continuing the precedent of his grandmother, Queen James II, who had maintained religious freedom, as well as sexual freedom, and racial equality, whilst also politically uniting the Council of Academics with her own Advisory Council under the banner of 'Globalism', a philosophy that involved increased trade, and exerting soft power on the powers in Everbon. Anti-drug campaign King Henrogi gained his name 'the Benjinaps'/'Benjynaps' from visiting hospitals throughout Alifca. 'Benjinaps' was the name assigned to a hero of the medical profession in John Wogsmith hospital, after Bongelbag Benjinaps the Doctor who martyred himself during the rebellion of 1560. Henrogi outlawed traditional herbal medicines and standardised the pharmaceutical business by setting up medical practices and methods of extracting chemicals. He also set up farms for certain medicines.